


Swing, Baby, Swing

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad French, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, first time with the same sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Dora are at Bill and Fleur's for what Remus think is an ordinary double date, but Dora and Fleur have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing, Baby, Swing

“What is up with the two of you today?” Bill Weasley looked at the two women across the table. “You have been sending each other weird looks all night and can't stop giggling whenever Remus or I say anything.”  
  
Fleur Delacour-Weasley and Nymphadora Lupin looked at each other and grinned widely.  
  
“Tell 'im,” Fleur smiled at Dora.  
  
Nymphadora looked at Fleur, then Bill, then Remus and then back to Fleur who nodded encouragingly.  
  
“Well,” she started. “Fleur and I have been talking, and as much as we love you, we feel that we want to broaden our horizons.”  
  
“What? How?” Remus asked.  
  
“I love you, Remus, dear,” Dora grabbed his hand over the table. “But Fleur and I have been talking about how fun it would be to do a little swinging. Just to spice things up a little.”  
  
“You what?” Bill almost chocked on his wine laughing.  
  
“It vill be fun, 'oney,” Fleur smiled at him. “I zink ve all can do wizz some variation in our lives. It's just for fun.”  
  
“So you girls want to swap partners for a night, is that it?” Remus was shocked.  
  
The girls nodded and couldn't stop smiling.   
  
Bill looked at Dora. “Well, if you're up for it, Remus, I'm in.”  
  
Remus looked sceptical at the other three before his eyes fell on Fleur who was just licking whipped cream from the dessert off her fingers.   
  
“Hm... maybe this wasn't such a bad idea,” Remus muttered to himself when he shock had passed. “Well, maybe we can try it for just one night,” he finally said and smiled nervously.  
  
“Oh, Remus, thank you! You won't regret it.” Dora flew up from her chair, knocking it over on the way, and flung herself around Remus neck kissing him.  
  
Remus chuckled. “Now that's a weird request from a wife. Can you please fuck another woman for me?”  
  
Bill laughed too, but the girls just looked at them funny.  
  
“Fuck a voman?” Fleur asked puzzled. “Ve never said anyzing about zat.”  
  
“What?” Remus and Bill asked in unison.  
  
“No, we were thinking more Fleur and me, and the two of you.” Dora explained.  
  
“WHAT?” Remus and Bill looked at each other. “Do you want me to sleep with _him_?”   
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
Remus had no idea why he had agreed to this. Dora had said it was good for him to open his mind to new experiences. Besides, she had also whispered to him that she thought it was incredibly hot to think of him and Bill together. How she could say that while she was begging to get into the bedroom with another girl, Remus didn't know. He would much rather be a fly on the wall in _that_ room.   
  
Bill on the other hand seemed to be excited about the upcoming encounter, and Remus thought that if he were to do this, Bill would be his first choice in a partner. The man was becoming one of his best friends and knew he Remus pretty well by now. In addition the man was gorgeous.   
  
Remus was shocked by his own thoughts. He had never thought of Bill that way before. He had noticed he was handsome, but never thought of him as sexy.  
  
“Well, Remus boy,” Bill clapped his hands together and smiled like a true Weasley. “Are you up for this?”  
  
Remus swallowed a nervous lump, but nodded. The two girls had ran off to the guest room the second Remus had agreed, so Bill and Remus walked upstairs to Bill and Fleur's bedroom. Remus had to stop to shake his head for a while when he realized he had most definitely been checking out Bill's tight arse on the way up the stairs.   
  
The girls had apparently planned this evening very carefully. On the bed lay several tubes of lube, buttplugs, condoms and seven different cockrings. How long did they think they would go on for, exactly? Remus got nervous just by looking at it. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
“Don't worry, Remus.” Bill chuckled. “We don't have to use them. The girls just mean well. But I will recommend that we use at least one of the items.” Bill pointed at the lube.  
  
Remus smiled nervously.   
  
“So, Remus.” Bill sat down on the bed and grabbed the buttplug and a cockring. “Top or bottom?”  
  
“I have no idea,” Remus admitted.  
  
“Well, would you like to fuck me, or would you like to have my cock shoved up your arse?” Bill laughed.  
  
“Stop it, Bill!” Remus said. “I don't know what I want. Most of all I'd like to take my wife home, but that's not going to happen any time soon, is it?”  
  
“Relax, Remus. I'm only joking.” Bill said pulled Remus down on the bed next to him. “We'll take this slow. I'm sure you are going to like it, but let me know if you don't want to, okay?”  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
“I don't want you to have a bad experience with this. But I know that if you give it a shot, I will make you see stars before this night is over.” Bill winked at him, and Remus couldn't help but smile.  
  
“Well, I've heard that all men should try anal sex before they die, so why not tonight, eh?” Remus joked back.  
  
“Now, that's my Remus!” Bill patted him on the back. “Does that mean that you'll bottom then?”   
  
“I don't know, Bill.” Remus said in earnest. “How _do_ you know?”  
  
“Listen, we can take things slow and then you'll see. Just tell me what you want to do.” Bill leant over and stroked his hair. “I will take good care of you, Remus.”  
  
Bill's soft lips met Remus' and Remus moaned into Bill's mouth. Tongues were exploring mouths, lips were nibbled, and the new and exciting feelings sent all of Remus' blood straight to his cock.  
  
“I take it you haven't sucked another man's cock before,” Bill suddenly asked.  
  
Remus shook his head. “Have you?”  
  
“A couple,” Bill admitted. “You will love it, Remus. It tastes delicious!”  
  
“When did you -?” Remus started.  
  
“Shhh... It doesn't matter.” Bill said as he took Remus' hand and put it on his bulging trousers. “I want to suck you, Remus. And then I want you to suck me.”  
  
Remus merely nodded and started undoing his trousers. Bill smiled and helped him get them off.  
  
“Lay back and enjoy,” Bill whispered and Remus was happy to oblige.   
  
Minutes later Remus exclaimed: “Holy fuck, Bill! Where have you learned that?”   
  
Bill had just done something with his tongue that sent shivers down Remus' spine.  
  
“I told you I would make you see stars,” Bill chuckled. “And I've just started.”  
  
“What's better?” Remus asked just as Bill was about to go down to finish the job.  
  
“Better?” Bill looked up from Remus' crotch.  
  
“Yes, top or bottom?”   
  
“It depends on what you want, really.” Bill answered.  
  
“Have you tried both?” Remus asked and Bill nodded.  
  
“Being top is sort of what you're used to, but the hole is much tighter, which is no reason to complain, let me tell you that. And Fleur isn't complaining either.”  
  
“You and Fleur are doing that?” Remus asked surprisingly.  
  
“Yeah, haven't you and Dora ever -”  
  
“No...” Remus hadn't even thought of that. “We just have, you know, _normal_ sex.”  
  
Bill laughed. “No wonder Dora was so eager to try something new. I'm just joking, Remus. But you know it's not exactly abnormal. A lot of people do it you know. Anyway... if you bottom you will feel a little discomfort at first. It will probably be painful for a while, but in the end it is _so_ worth it. When someone hits that sweet spot... Merlin... it's indescribable.”  
  
“I want to try that,” Remus finally managed to speak.  
  
“Are you sure?” Bill looked at him.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
“Okay, but I still want that blow job after you come.” Bill chuckled and dove into Remus' crotch again.  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
Bill had been right. Remus was seeing stars! He thought that Dora gave good head, but he guessed the saying was right. Boys know boys better than girls know boys.   
  
Remus was laying panting on the bed with Bill by his side stroking his chest and stomach under his shirt.  
  
“Good to see this night wasn't a complete waste for you,” Bill grinned.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Remus exclaimed. “That was the best -”  
  
“Quiet, Remus. Remember your wife is in the next room.” Bill laughed.  
  
“Well, she put me up to this. I don't care if she heard. You could teach her a trick or two, I tell you that. After all, she was the one that wanted to broaden her horizons.”  
  
The two of them started laughing so hard, Remus was sure the girls would wonder what the hell was going on in their room.  
  
When they finally came down from their fit of laughter Bill turned towards him. “So, are you ready to try it on me? Maybe _you_ could give Dora some pointers, yourself.”  
  
Remus sat up in the bed. He was so ready. The whole experience was getting quite intriguing and exciting and Remus couldn't wait to see what Bill had hidden under his clothes.  
  
“Help yourself,” Bill said and stretched out his arms and legs. “I'm all yours.”  
  
Remus chuckled but ripped Bill's shirt open covering a well-toned chest and abdomen. Remus noticed a pierced nipple and looked at Bill with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Do you like it?” Bill grinned. “It drives Fleur crazy, playing with it, and I'm not complaining.”  
  
Remus started to kiss Bill's stomach, and worked his way up to his chest. It didn't take long before that piercing became too tempting for Remus, and he started playing with it. He licked, sucked and bit lightly in the ring and the flesh surrounding it, making Bill growl. Remus could understand why it was driving Fleur crazy. Those sounds were such a turn on and Remus felt himself getting hard again.  
  
Remus' hands wandered down to Bill's zipper and opened up, making Bill sigh with relief. The two of them worked together to get the trousers off Bill and Remus looked at the huge cock in front of him.  
  
He gulped. Was he really having that thing inside him in a little while? And not just in his mouth. His mouth had plenty of room. But his arse? Remus was getting nervous.   
  
The cock in front of him twitched. “Are you having second thoughts, Remus?” Bill asked.  
  
Remus just shook his head and dove in, he was doing this! He licked the tip of Bill's cock, making the other man gasp. Then he gently started licking the underside of Bill's dick from the base, along the shaft and all the way to the tip. It was like licking a popsicle, only it tasted a lot different. Bill was obviously not a quiet person in any situation, because the man growled, sighed and moaned when Remus' mouth made contact with his penis.   
  
Remus wrapped his lips around it and added a bit of suction. “Fuck, Remus.” Bill gasped. “Are you sure you haven't done this before? You have to stop now, or things will go too far.”  
  
Remus added a tiny kiss on the head of the cock and sat upright again.  
  
Bill sat up with him and kissed him passionately. “Are you ready for phase three?”  
  
“Bring it on,” Remus smiled. He really was. Playing around with that thing had really made him curious what it would feel like to have that inside him. And if the feeling was so amazing as Bill described, he would sure as hell not let that chance go past him.  
  
“I think it would be easier if you get on all fours for this part,” Bill said and Remus did as he was told.  
  
Bill found the lube and Remus braced himself for what was coming.  
  
“This will probably feel a bit odd and cold at first, but I promise that won't take long.”  
  
Remus felt a cold, but slick finger press gently against his hole. He gasped when the finger penetrated the tight ring, but Bill was taking it slow and letting him adjust to the feeling before he started to move the finger around the walls of the hole, stretching it.   
  
“Isn't there some kind of spell that can do this?” Remus stuttered.  
  
“There is, but where would the fun be then?” Bill said softly.  
  
It burned a bit, but wasn't too bad, Remus thought, as Bill's finger went in and out of him. Remus had just gotten used to the feeling when another finger was added, followed by a third shortly after.  
  
Remus was moaning loudly. There was a fine line between pain and pleasure, but Remus was enjoying every second of it.  
  
“Ready?” Bill asked and Remus nodded. “Lay down on your back. I want you to face me.”  
  
Remus turned around and Bill took hold of Remus' legs and pushed them upwards and over his shoulders.  
  
“Last chance to back out, Remus,” he smiled, but Remus shook his head.  
  
“I want this,” he whispered and felt the familiar burn as Bill entered him.   
  
Bill didn't move for a while,he was letting Remus getting used to the feeling. Remus on the other hand could not believe he was being filled up like this and wanted something to happen.  
  
“You okay?” Bill whispered.  
  
“Yeah, but you have to move soon or I will have to kill you.” Remus answered.  
  
Bill chuckled and started to move slowly. It was as Bill had described it, a bit uncomfortable at first. There were more pain than pleasure, but after a while the pain became less excruciating and the pleasure began to take over.   
  
The redhead suddenly pulled out of him and Remus was about to moan in disappointment when Bill pushed back in, sending the most wonderful sensation through Remus' body. That must have been that sweet spot Bill had told him about.   
  
“I guess we found it, eh?” Bill smiled, but Remus was too out of it to reply. How anything could feel this good was beyond him.   
  
Bill increased his speed, and hit the spot repeatedly. Remus had no idea what happened before stars were flying before his eyes and his chest was covered with wet, hot come.   
  
“FUUUUUCK!”   
  
“I know,” Bill joked when Remus was done. “That's definitely what it's called.”   
  
He kept moving and Remus heard the man growl loudly as he felt pulsing inside him followed by something warm pouring out of his arse.  
  
Bill collapsed on top of him, and Remus bent down to kiss his head.  
  
“That was.... indescribable.” Remus panted.   
  
“I told you,” Bill said and looked up at Remus, both men grinning from ear to ear.  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ----  
  
When the two men made their way downstairs later that night, the girls were already sitting in the living room. Dora lit up at the sight of her husband.   
  
She jumped up from the coach and hurried over to him. “There you are! Ready to go home?” She asked.  
  
“Sure,” Remus kissed her and grabbed his coat from the hanger. “Thank you for a memorable evening.”  
  
The four of them laughed, and Remus and Dora walked out of the house and started their journey towards their Apparition point.  
  
“So, have you broadened your horizons?” Remus asked his wife.  
  
“I guess,” Dora said apathetic.  
  
“So was it everything you thought it would be?” He continued.  
  
“Not really. It was actually quite disappointing.” Dora admitted and clung to her husband. “I'm sorry, Remus. Let's not ever do that again.”  
  
“WHAT?” 


End file.
